Back at the Flowershop, looking back
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Vinny tells of his past and working at the flowershop, as well as what he does with the crystal that Kida gave him. And what the crystal does for him and his mother. Rated T


Vinny laid back on his bedroll, a pair of sleeping shades on his face, "as for me," he said taking the match out of his mouth and sticking it behind his ear, "I just like to blow things up."

"Come on Vinny" Sweet said pulling Vinnys sleepshades up off his face so Vinny could see him, "tell the kid the truth" Sweet then let go of the thing and it snappen back in his face.

After about a minute and a soft thud later, Vinny said, "My Family owned a flowershop, we would sell Roses, Carnations, Babys breath you name it... One day, I'm making about three dozen corsages for this... Prom, you know, the kind they put on their wirst." As Vinny spoke Milo imagined what it would have been like.

----- flash back -----

"Vincent, don't forget to do that commission for the School" Vinnys mother Gloria called into the front room of the flowershop to a teenaged Vincent(Vinny) "The prom is tonight and they have to be ready for the group to pick up."

"OK momma I'll work on it." Vinny said getting to work at the counter, about an hour or so later about seven people came in, all asking questions about the prom.

"Where is it?" Asked one

"When is it?" asked a second.

"Does this match my dress?" asked a third, Vinny just sighed and continued to work.

Next door though a pipe had frozen when it dethawed though it leaked out something, the people had finally left, "what a day, Momma I'm done and am heading home for sleep." Vinny called to the back room.

"OK honey, see you bright and early tomrrow" his mother called from the back room before slamming the door shut.

Vinny started to lock up the cash regestier humming to himself when...

Vinnys voice "I guess there was this leak nextdoor of gas or what..."

**BOOM!!!**

Vinny went flying forwards through the front window, when he came to he noticed the place next door to his familys shop, the laundry nextdoor was gone.

Vinnys voice "No more Chinese Laundry, blew me right thruogh the front window"

the younger Vinny looked at what was left of the place nextdoor to his flaimys shop, thankfully the place was still standing, the front window was shattered, and the cglass door and a crack in it. Vinny stood up and stared, "Momma, papa are you alright?!" Vinny yelled going back into the now smoke filled flowershop.

"Vinny?" came his fathers voice, "What happened to you?" the older man asked when he saw his son, he had a few pieces of glass in his hair, "what is with the smoke?"

"Dad I think we should close now." Vinny said his mind already thinking, _I wonder what made the thing do that? maybe I can make something like that too._

------- end flashback -------

Vinny rolled over, "it was like a sign from God" he said taking the matuc from his ear and lighting it with his glooved thumb, "I found myself that boom."

Then later on...

The crew had saved the city from the lava by getting Kida back safely, Vinny bowed his head as Kida placed the crystal around his next, "We will always remember what you did for us, I only wish there was more we could do for you." Kida said.

"Uh, thanks anyway." Vinny said looking from Kida to the men loading up a goodsized craft with money to take back to the surface, Vinny was already thinking of what he would do with his share, _Momma would be so happy back in the shop again._ he thought. "I think we're good"

"They'll take you as far as the surface" Milo said.

"You sure you wanna stay? there's a heros welcome to the man that found Atlantis" Sweet said somewhat sad.

"Yeah I'm sure, the world already has many heros so..." Milo let the thought hang then said goodbye to Sweet.

Then Vinny stepped up and took Milo into a hug, "you know, I'm gonna reopen the Flowershop, and I'll think of you every day, 9:00 to 5:00, Saturday till 2:00, Sunday... I might take sunday off and go in for a few hours, but August, I'm gonna take August..." his voice faded as he entered the craft to head for the surface.

Two weeks later...

"OK Momma you can open your eyes" Vinny said as he stood next to his mother in front of a brandnew Flowershop. brightly painted in many colors of different flowers, and flowers filled both front windows on either side of the door.

When his mother saw the Flowershop filled to the top with flowers of all kinds she screamed with joy and hugged her son with tears in her eyes, "it is wonderful my little one!" she said happ as a kid at Christmas, the pair entered the flowershop and Vinny smiled as his mom took in everything, from the solid gold inlay along the floor at the walls as well as the marble countertops and gold laced ceiling. but there was something else inside the little pretty flowershop.

In the very center, hanging like a bare lightbulb was the crystal that Kida had given Vinny as a thank gift for helping save her home from destruction. Vinny also had two errings, each had a little piece of the little crystal, the crystal glowed with a soft white light giving light to everything.

Only as the mother and son stood inside their store, the Chinese Laundry next door exploded, only thing was, nothing, not one thing inside the flowershop was damaged, nor was anything out of place. the little crystal had kepts the place safe from harm.

_You know Vinny, I think you owe Milo and the lovely Lady Kida a very heartfelt thanks._ he thought tohimself when he and his momma stepped outside and saw the place next door a pile of ash and smoke... again.

Vinny just smiled as he and his mother reentered their little shop and reopened once more.

The End...

... Maybe


End file.
